Plot? What Plot?
by O-taku-tome
Summary: IDK. Jealous Eisuke because Sarah bby (the-otome-princess) on Tumblr wanted some smut. NSFW and rated M.


She sighed as she down the rest of her wine, quick to find another waiter and grab another as she glanced around the ballroom. No matter how many times she'd have to go to these things with him, she'd never get used to the atmosphere. She spotted him across the room, chatting up a few business men as they laughed and one slapped him on the shoulder. _Probably inviting them into the autions,_ she thought to herself as she made her way in the opposite direction, thinking of her empty stomach, as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"And what's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"

The man's voice was pleasant, and when she turned around, so was his face. She couldn't help the smile that appeared as she held out her hand.

"I'm not alone, though my boyfriend is definitely keeping himself busy talking over business. Sarah."  
>"Lyle. Would you mind if I accompanied you to get a bite? My brother is also chatting away about business, and..well honestly, I feel rather out of place."<p>

She chuckled and nodded, _a like soul, thank god,_ she sighed, a bit more relieved now that she had someone who understood what she was going through. The pair made their way to fill their plates, and sat at an empty table, chatting happily away, comparing stories of being dragged to much too fancy parties for their liking. A waiter came around and offered drinks and they both accepted, laughing away, unaware of the scowling glare of a certain billionare.

Soon, an hour had passed, though the pair were completely unaware of the time, happily engaged in conversation and a few too many drinks, Sarah set up on her arm while the man faced her on his, smiling happily and perhaps leaning slightly too close to her, not that she'd notice in the state her mind was in. It was so refreshing to have someone who understood the stress of the life she was thrust into suddenly, and swapping stories with Lyle was just want her tense heart needed. She was mid-sentence when hurried footsteps made their way behind her, and Lyle's eyes widened.

"Lyle, I need your help."  
>"Brother?"<br>"Please! It's an emergency, we have to go!"

As soon as he'd arrived, he'd grabbed onto the man's hand and, quite literally, dragged him away. Her companion turned and lipped an apology to her and she simply smiled and waved him off, sighing heavily as the she set her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.

"Sighing over some other guy now are we?"  
>"It was just nice having someone pay attention to-Eh? Eisuke?!"<p>

She quickly sat up as the voice registered in her head and she bite her lip.

"I wasn't aware that you were that kind of girl."  
>"I didn't mean it like that. You were just busy with business, and he was dragged here with his brother."<br>"So you felt bad and decided to cheer him up?"  
>"No, we just understood how the other felt, not being used to these kinds of parties."<br>"So you stayed by his side for an hour, almost two, to alleviate that pressure?"

She mulled over his statement before cocking her head to the side.

"Eisuke. Are you...jealous?"

The word struck something in him and he scowled, grabbing her arm roughly and taking her into over to the bar.

"Rabbit, Please let me through."  
>"There isn't a-"<br>"I know, I just need to check on something."

The bartender didn't say another word, and before long the two disappeared down the hall and into the mirrored elevator. Eisuke seized both of her wrists and shoved her back into the glass.

"Eisuke, what's gotten into you?"  
>"You, obviously."<p>

He kissed her hard, biting her lip a little before pulling away, trapping both her hands into one of his as he made work of the zipper on the side of her dress.

"E-Eisuke!"  
>"Do you know how infuriating it was, watching you with that man? Seeing you give him smiles that were only meant for me?"<p>

"It wasn't anything like that!"

He bit down onto her neck, sucking harshly and leaving a bright red mark as her dress fell to the floor.

"What if someone comes in here?"  
>"There's no auctions today, no one's allowed back here."<p>

He dropped her arms and hiked her up onto the handles in the corner of the elevator.

"You think I'll accept that kind of answer."  
>"We didn't do anything inappropriate."<br>"Staying in his company for longer than ten minutes is inappropriate."

He ran his hands along her smooth skin, kissing her harshly all over while bringing his hands to his pants, undoing them quickly before pushing her panties to the side of her core.

"E-Eisuke..."

Her voice was hushed and breathy, and without a thought, he roughly pushed himself inside her, one hand on the back of the elevator and the other wrapped around hers as she held her weight up on the bars, heels wrapped on them, as she tried to contain her intial squeal.

"Who do you belong to?"  
>"I...don't...belong...to..."<p>

He thrust harder, faster, sliding himself all the way out, before thrashing himself back into her, over and over, as she made whinning noises and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sarah."

She shook her head softly and he brought his lips to the other side of her neck, leaving a matching red mark on that side, before bringing his lips to her ear, the heat from his breath causing her to shiver.

"You're mine. Don't go trying to find company in other men."

She nodded.

"Don't stay in their company like that."

She nodded again.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to see that smile. Don't show it to other men."

She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I can't just frown at everyone."

He thrust into her sharply and she moaned, eyes rolling back before she blinked them back to normal.

"You know what smile I'm talking about. Save that for me."

He met her lips and she invited his tongue inside, dueling with hers as she reached her peak. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he deepened his kiss, and himself, until they were both panting in each other's mouths, reaching their climax as they swallowed the others cries. He steadied himself with an arm propped against the elevator wall as she collapsed into his chest, matching each other's heaving breaths. She started to giggle, before bursting into laughter as he pulled away slightly to stare down at her.

"I can't. I just can't believe you were actually jealous."  
>"Who said that I was."<br>"You did!"

He shook his head as he pulled her chin up to stare at him, bringing his lips close to hers.

"I don't like others cozying up to my property. I would think anyone is like that."  
>"It's okay Eisuke, you can admit it."<br>"Fine."

He kissed her gently this time, as he twitched against her wet core.

"You're my girlfriend, got it? You don't need to be by anyone's side but mine."

He grabbed her by the ass, lifting her up off the bars and switching positions with her, leaning against them while holding her over his re-hardened length.

"Need I remind you once more who you belong to?"

Her eyes widened momentarily as she glanced down at him, ready to go once more, she was about to shake her head no, but he didn't wait, penetrating her and devouring her kiss once more.


End file.
